


MoonSun 行星歲差

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 雨後的空氣乾淨又冰涼，月光透過營帳灑在她們的鼻尖。文星伊把金容仙叫醒，說想看星星。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	MoonSun 行星歲差

她的腳踝受了輕傷，又不經意弄痛了手，抱著膝蓋坐在沙灘上小小的一隻，看起來好可憐的樣子。  
金容仙向她走近，抓住她的手，將她好不容易才從背包裡翻找出來的防水膠布纏在她的指尖。「就跟妳說不能不戴手套的。」金容仙語帶責備，但看著文星伊一臉「我把姊姊被吹飛的帽子撿回來了，所以快點稱讚我」的表情，只好強迫自己不要對她生氣。 

灰色的天空又下起雨來。  
金容仙回頭看見文星伊跟在身後，身上背著她們兩個人的隨身 背包。  
很貼心，很可靠，讓人差點忘記她的感冒根本沒完全痊癒。  
文星伊敏感的察覺金容仙的怪異情緒，她摘掉收音麥克風，快跑跟上去牽住金容仙的手。她們的手都有點潮濕，就夏天而言有些太冰涼，但十指交錯、相扣的感覺還是很好。

跟在同行的工作人員後頭準備穿過小林子，金容仙突然想起去年文星伊生日那天，依照慣例她們又去到了滑雪場。明明前一天晚上文星伊因為突發的過敏性鼻炎，難受的幾乎沒辦法從床上起來，隔天在滑雪場還是眼明手快的在金容仙沒站穩往後摔之前，即時從背後抱住她的腰扶住她。（前夜睡前吃了藥，睡醒之後她確實症狀減輕，一大早她就穿上最保暖——足夠帥氣也是不能少的考量——的大衣，手裡抓著車鑰匙，坐在金容仙家中的客廳，說著「已經沒事了」、「姊姊好慢噢，可不可以快一點」、「不要啦不需要維他命」之類的話，一副即使已經是世界末日，也要再和金容仙一起去一次滑雪場的模樣。）  
那次文星伊的生日她們沒有切蛋糕，但吃晚餐的時候，金容仙還是要文星伊許個願。文星伊看著眼前金容仙為她倒好的米酒，想了想，借用金容仙的說法簡單許了三個願望「건강하고,행복하자,영원하자. 」[1]  
餐廳裡人聲鼎沸，金容仙小聲的歡呼拍手，夾了兩塊肉到文星伊的碗裡。看著將白飯往嘴裡塞的金容仙身上簡單的灰藍色襯衫鬆開了領口的兩顆鈕扣，文星伊不知怎麼的臉就燒紅了起來，然後還被嘲笑了一番，明明一點都還沒喝呢就已經醉了嗎。 

誓言很單薄，承諾很蒼白。她們都很清楚其實沒有永遠。  
在舞台上並肩站著的時候，她們都覺得自己真是幸福又幸運的人。  
常常覺得快樂，雖然也常常覺得憂傷。只是在一起久了，好像就慢慢變得貪心，分秒的孤單都變得很難熬，有時候在鏡頭前也想抱抱對方、摸摸對方，接受訪問時，下意識盯著對方的嘴唇就想吻下去，那種有些令人困窘的渴望也難以抗拒。  
在這個太不公平、存在太多愚蠢規矩、偶爾也相當讓人失望的世界，她們拉著對方的手，分享傳遞模稜兩可的安全感。  
就像某一年聖誕節她們去看煙火，原本僅單靠金容仙半挽著文星伊，小手抓著她大衣袖子的內側，才使兩人能勉強並肩。在人潮將她們沖散、讓她們差點找不到彼此之前，她們甚至不敢牽對方的手。  
金容仙老是覺得沒辦法保護她什麼。所以她會自責，而文星伊又會因為金容仙自責而責怪自己。但文星伊說她會為了她堅強。文星伊說的很真摯，但金容仙還是破壞氣氛的發出再也受不了了似的叫喊聲，抱怨好肉麻而且聽起來太幼稚，但文星伊知道金容仙其實很感動，而從她用力捏住她手心的力道，文星伊知道金容仙同樣會為了自己變得更勇敢一些。

有一首歌這樣唱  
Just like the stars  
we fall sometimes but ……  
Don't be afraid  
I'm here to stay [2]

天色漸漸轉暗，氣溫直直往下掉。  
釣不到魚，火也升不起來，那雙笨重又不防水的靴子只讓她的腳越來越痛。  
金容仙看起來相當焦躁，但很努力的想讓她不要顯得手足無措。她本來就是不太能夠藏著情緒的人，蹙著眉扁著嘴看在文星伊眼裡就像是挫折到極點的表情。  
「好可愛啊。」文星伊笑嘻嘻的伸手捏她的臉。還是她懂得讓姊姊重新開心起來。  
金容仙沒理她，靠著樹幹垂著頭盯著鞋尖。  
所以文星伊扯住金容仙的衣角，要她轉過來面對著自己。文星伊笑起來的樣子讓她看起來格外天真浪漫。金容仙看著對方小臉上一顆前天剛冒出來的青春痘，突然覺得自己好一段時間都不曾如此迫切的需要一個擁抱了。  
文星伊察覺金容仙眼角的水光，便向著她微微張開雙臂，讓姊姊朝她撲過來。  
金容仙對她展現偶爾不想再堅強的模樣讓她很高興，「沒關係嘛，」她拍拍姊姊的背，這樣安慰著。  
雨再度落下。她們達成共識，決定等雨勢轉小再回來海邊。

松綠色的帳篷裡，雖然已經漸漸聽不見雨聲，但躺下之後一併上湧的疲憊感和睡意，迫使她們放棄原本的規劃。  
文星伊蹭過去，親親金容仙的眉心，再親親她的臉頰，然後伸手環著她，最後像嗜睡的哺乳類動物一樣纏住她。  
「好想回家。」文星伊悶悶地說。  
金容仙含糊的應了一聲，文星伊知道她想告訴她，現在想這些也沒有用。  
「妳好安靜，」文星伊張嘴在金容仙的肩膀咬一口，「跟我說話。」  
但金容仙還是一語不發的卯起來假寐。  
沒得到任何回應，文星伊伸手捏她的鼻子，接著乾脆手腳並用，腳跟蹭得金容仙的小腿肚和膝後彎發癢，但還是沒有推開她。  
「要不要睡一下？」金容仙問，聲音聽起來有些困倦但帶著笑意。  
文星伊知道自己一定睡不著，但還是點點頭，乖乖的把腦袋枕在姊姊伸向她的手臂，閉上了眼睛。

雨後的空氣乾淨又冰涼，月光透過營帳灑在她們的鼻尖。  
文星伊把金容仙叫醒，說想看星星。

當腳下的影子縮短，她們就知道月亮的仰角更高了。  
沿著海灘外緣來回走了好幾趟，文星伊有時候會跳上那些大石塊或是倒下來的樹幹，像個孩子。走著走著覺得冷了，文星伊便跑回帳篷找到毯子，順便抱著保溫瓶再次回到姊姊身邊，為兩個人簡單弄兩杯即溶咖啡，很甜很甜，一下子就讓人溫暖起來。  
「幸好姊姊堅持要帶毯子來，」文星伊將薄毯遞給金容仙，等到金容仙把毯子披在身上，她再靠過去讓她將自己也徹底用毯子裹住。  
「我在想是不是應該跟妳說對不起讓妳跟著我一起來無人島。」金容仙喝了一口咖啡，用稍微變得溫暖的的手揉揉文星伊的耳朵、頸子然後是手臂。  
「是我自己想來的，」金容仙不小心捏得太用力，讓文星伊痛的差點又要出聲撒嬌，「是我自己想來的，所以姊姊不要覺得抱歉。」文星伊說著，轉過頭直直盯著金容仙，像是在等待著什麼似的。  
而金容仙依然慢了好多個半拍，才收到她釋出的信號。她笑著（露出文星伊沒事就喜歡動手去戳的梨渦）吻了上去。  
就像她們喜歡牽手，喜歡擁抱，深深淺淺的親吻她們也同樣地喜歡。文星伊會輕吮金容仙的下唇，直到姊姊的嘴唇被浸潤，再感覺不到因為乾燥而略為粗糙的感覺，才深入去探姊姊的舌頭。而金容仙則對文星伊柔軟的上唇偏心，她會虔誠、眷戀又近乎貪婪的舔吻那處，讓舌尖擦過文星伊的門牙。文星伊溫順的讓金容仙捧著她的臉頰，她則緊緊抓著金容仙的前臂，直到她們的嘴唇都有些紅腫了才鬆開彼此。  
有時候連金容仙都懷疑這只是一場太過美好的夢——當然，這趟無人島的行程不會算是美夢的一部份。（或許等她們忘了飢餓、和無力的感覺之後會，但不是現在）  
稍微讓金容仙感覺到滿足的是，文星伊總喜歡枕在她的肩膀上小睡，只有這個時候金容仙才有自信能守護她的星星。那溫熱的重量讓她開心又安心，單純卻又令人激動。  
文星伊靠著金容仙，還在發燙的嘴唇貼在姊姊的頸側。  
金容仙笑了，伸手攬住她的肩膀。「睏了嗎？」  
文星伊搖頭，頭髮蹭得金容仙癢癢的。  
她閉上眼睛，彷彿聽見流星劃過夜空的聲音。好喜歡妳。她悄聲對姊姊說。  
姊姊眨眨眼睛，轉過臉再次親吻她。

在這座安靜的島上，藍黑色的天空好像格外寬闊，在數公尺之外，有浪花輕輕拍打上岸之後很快的破碎。時間流逝的聲音也小的幾乎聽不見。  
金容仙指著一顆在海平面附近的星星。妳看！她大叫。

她們在星空下十指相扣，就像上一個情人節，她們混在人群裡，緊緊攢著彼此的手，說好不會分開。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其實本來還想寫她們離開無人島，在其他地方留宿發生的%#&+$$@ (??
> 
> [1] 「要健康，要幸福，永遠在一起。」  
> [2] 歌詞摘自〈My Shooting Star〉（大橋トリオ）


End file.
